Perry Summers
Perry Summers (b. August 20, 2040) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the oldest son of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt, and the oldest grandson of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team ?. He primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, with which he can both attack and defend in numerous manners. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2051 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. He has proven to be a talented and powerful young wizard, and is particularly talented at Astronomy. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Patamon, and a bearer of the Crest of Hope. Perry married ? in ?, and together they have a son, Connor. Perry is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Grimm family. 'History' Early Years Perry Wyatt Christopher Summers was born on August 20, 2040 in Olympia, Greece and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the son of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is of English, French, Russian, Japanese, Greek and German heritage. Perry is the older brother of Jeremy, Xander, Jensen, Garrett, Jackson, Hailee and Melody. He is the older twinbrother of Tristan and Nyle. He is the older paternal half-brother of Dacre and KJ. His uncle, Wyatt, and Sora Summers were named his godparents. Perry came into his powers about a year after his birth, and even at a young age, he had already developed his telekinetic powers, normally being seen levitating objects around him. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of 2051, Perry received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2051, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. He was taken to Diagon Alley by his parents to shop for supplies, and he bought his first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Perry is made of oak wood and has a phoenix feather core; it is ?, and is slightly yielding. Perry was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw house. During his Sorting, the Sorting Hat wavered between putting him in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but it ultimately chose the former. Perry enjoyed his years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. His favourite subjects were Astronomy, and the only areas of study that gave him trouble was ?. Xavier High School Becoming an X-Man Career At some point after he finished his magical education, Perry would join the American Ministry of Magic and complete a stringent series of character and aptitude tests to become a fully-fledged applicant for individuals wishing to work at the Auror Office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which he would eventually do after he successfully satisfied the requirements necessary to join their ranks by passing their notoriously demanding training programme. As an official Dark Wizard catcher, he proved himself a gifted employee and was recognised as a powerful wizard, yet proved himself to be a man of principle who was not content with sitting idly by when catastrophe strikes. Marriage & Children Later Years In time, Perry became a teacher at the Xavier Institute, teaching English, biology, forensic science and jurisprudence. He is shown to be a well-liked teacher at the school, by both staff and students, and is also shown to be firm but fair. He seems to have gone back to his softer and sweeter side of him, from before his time and career as an Auror, while still retaining his great leadership qualities, as well as his strict adherence to the rules. He develops a great determination to protect and teach his students to be able to control their newfound powers, and how to protect themselves, along with the goal to fight injustice, especially for those who are not able to do so themselves. At times, Perry will lend his help to the Departments of Magical Law Enforcement of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, as well as that of the British Ministry of Magic. Whether it is only through advice or through leading an entire team, Perry is always ready to help his former colleagues. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Perry is an Omega-level mutant. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Perry is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Perry has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' The ability to rearrange the "mental engrams" of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' The bility to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' He can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' He can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Electrokinesis: Perry has the ability to mentally and/or physically manipulate and control electric currents and static electricity. Perry has absolute control over both static and celestial electricity. *''Lightning Generation:'' Perry can generate tremendous bolts of lightning from his fingertips. *''Electrical Immunity:'' Perry is completely immune to any amount of electricity. *''Atmokinesis (divine):'' When using his divine form, Perry has absolute control over the weather. **''Aerokinesis (divine):'' Perry has the elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the air and wind in a variety of offensive or defensive ways. **''Thermokinesis (divine):'' Perry the ability to control and manipulate temperature. Superhuman Senses: Perry has superhuman senses of smell, taste, touch, balance, and hearing. *''Superhuman Sense of Touch:'' Perry's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing him to read by touch, though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. *''Superhuman Sense of Smell:'' Perry's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. *''Superhuman Sense of Hearing:'' Perry's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Perry is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. **''Lie Detection:'' Perry can tell whether a person is lying by listening to changes in his or her heartbeat. *''Superhuman Sense of Taste:'' Perry's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. *''Superhuman Sense of Balance:'' It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Perry's balance centers give him equilibrium on par with Spider-Man. *''Radar Sense:'' Perry can also sense the proximity and arrangement of objects about himself. Perry's "radar sense" functions via his brain's generation of energy within a certain portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. Via this ability, Perry synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional human sight. Molecular Dispersion: The power to destroy a target by reducing it to its constituent molecules by giving them massive amounts of energy which forces them to scatter. It is very similar to Molecular Combustion and may be a more advanced or developed form of it. Once, Perry released a large amount of energy from his hands and vanquished four demons by scattering their molecules, leaving a small cloud of vapor which rapidly dissipates. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Perry may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Perry's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Perry is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Perry can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Perry does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Perry dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Power Siphoning:'' Perry possesses the ability to absorb another witch's power and use it as his own. This can leave said witch heavily drained if Perry were to drain all of the witch's power for his needs. *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Perry possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Perry possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Perry's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards lightning chakra, being able to use several high-level lightning-based jutsu without hand seals. Chakra Control: Early in his training, Perry discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Perry's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Perry had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Perry had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Perry possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. Powers as a Wizard Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Perry was usually among the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned ten O.W.L.s: seven "Outstandings," and three "Exceeds Expectations". He also earned seven N.E.W.T.s: four "Outstandings", and three "Exceeds Expectations". Wandless and Nonverbal Magic: Perry became skilled at nonverbal magic in his sixth year, being among the first to succeed at it in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Astronomy: This is Perry's favourite subject, along with Charms. Perry is a skilled Astronomer, and is very proficient in the subject. He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Outstanding". Charms: This is Perry's favourite subject, along with Astronomy. Indeed some of his most impressive magical feats were charms. He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Outstanding". Defence Against the Dark Arts: He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Outstanding". Patronus Charm: Perry learned how to cast a fully-formed Patronus Charm in his fifth year. It takes the form of an eagle. Duelling Skill: Perry has demonstrated his fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for his age. Perry also has very fast reflexes when it came to wandwork and is able to magically manipulate objects around him to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style is creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Apparition: Perry was the first in his class to Apparate successfully, and passed his test on the first attempt. According to his teacher, his performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised his talent greatly. 'Abilities' Perry has the ability to read texts written in Braille. Genius-Level Intellect: Perry Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Perry is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers' ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Perry has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team Wyatt) and being the fifth generation Summers (son of Chris Summers, grandson of Crystal Summers, great-grandson of Cyclops and the great-great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Perry has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Xander holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Perry is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Perry is fluent in many languages including English, Greek, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese and Latin. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Perry is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Class (?); He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over (?) tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Radar Sense Disruption: Whenever Perry uses his superhuman senses, it render him extremely vulnerable to excessive sound, odors, etc., which can temporarily weaken his Radar Sense or if he is bombarded by too much sound at once, Perry can easily be immobilized, which causes him great pain and leaves him disoriented. Once the disruptive effects wear off, his Radar Sense is able to return to its normal calibration. Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Perry is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' 'Personality' As the oldest sibling, Perry is far more calm and stern in demeanor, however, he does have a great sense of humour, and also occasionally displays a lot of "craziness" himself, especially as a child, though he works hard to suppress this. He always tried to be a calm person. Similarly, his father described him as having a serious personality since childhood compared to his own siblings. This was due to him feeling responsible to take care of his younger siblings, and put all his focus on being as supportive as he could be. Despite often showing a more serious and stern demeanor, Perry is very compassionate, understanding, and fiercely protective, and he is often marked by a fierce determination to aid others. Perry has a brave and heroic personality, meaning he will willingly risk his life even for people he barely knows. However, his protective nature has often gone so far that he forbids his teammates from helping, in order to protect them, even though they are all needed. This behaviour has become less frequent as his brothers and sisters have grown older, and have been able to voice their opinion about it. Many in his surrounding believe him to be a much more logical person, and someone to follow his mind, but Perry is in fact more likely to follow his heart more than anything, always trying to make everything better for the people he loves, even if it costs him his own happiness. This is only disguised in choices being more thought out, and being based on logic, giving him the appearance of being calm, collected and serious. Just like his parents, he believes that family should always come first. Perry shows little tolerance for cowardice and selfishness. Like his parents, Perry has great leadership qualities, as well as their strict adherence to the rules. Perry possesses a genius-level IQ, and has three PhDs, including in molecular biology, developmental psychology and theoretical chemistry. He also has two master's degrees, including in fine arts and education. Like his parents, Perry is highly intelligent and careful with whom he works, and shows a very stubborn side, which is commented by Crystal about inheriting it not only from both of his parents, but also from herself and his grandfather. He is also very headstrong, and a quick learner like his father. 'Equipment' Digivice: Perry carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Patamon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Perry carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Hope around his neck. This allows his Patamon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Perry purchased an 11½" oak wood wand with a (core) core in 2051. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield generation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Fire Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2040 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Cheyarafim Category:Orbing Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:House of Cyclops Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Hope Bearers Category:Superhuman Senses Category:English Category:Power Mimicry Category:Electrokinetics Category:Grimm family Category:Wind Release users Category:Ravenclaws Category:Twins